Angels in the Snow part: 4
by Tigerlilly
Summary: Sorry it took so long... Sora trys to move on after her horrible episode with Kyle. Please R&R! All Flamers will be proclaimed unintelligant and useless.. Ja ne!


Angles in the Snow part: 4

By: Tigerlilly Tachenouchi

Disclaimer: Oh, what the hey… I own everything! 

A/N;-) I know that the last part was a little weird. I didn't really want to put anything like that into the story but that is just how the story goes. I've never written anything like that before. Well, I still hope that you liked it. I didn't want to offend anybody. This part will be much better! I promise. I want to thank all of you who have written such nice reviews. Thanx! This part will hopefully not be this long. I still have a lot of Christmas shopping to do. Well, I hope that you all have a very Merry Christmas!!!!! Only 2 days left! At the time that I wrote this. Feliz Navidad! Happy Hannika! Tigerlilly Tachenouchi *^_~* 

Sora sat on the couch, feeling very vulnerable. She couldn't believe that she let herself be taken advantage of like that. With tears in her eyes, Sora walked over to the sliding door and slowly opened it. She looked up as snow now began to fall. It felt calming as it fell onto her tear-moistened face. She looked down at the beautiful ring that Kyle had given her. What a cheap way to get her. Sora spun the ring around her finger for a moment. 

"I can't believe that he tried to buy me!" 

Ashamed of herself, Sora ripped the ring off and through it into a snow bank. She held her face in her hands and began to cry. Sora thought to herself.

"I can't believe that I fell for some worthless…snake like him!" Her heart was filled with anger.

Suddenly, the clock rang its beautiful tune. Sora composed her self just enough to realize that it was five o'clock already and she knew that she would have to explain herself to her friends. 

Sora ran up stairs and put on her new, light blue, snow boarder pants, her green, double shirt, and pink, fleece, jacket. She quickly redid her makeup, attempting to cover up any sign of sorrow. She put on her snowflake headband, tennis shoes, scarf, and light blue winter coat. (Few! That's a lot of stuff!) She quickly grabbed the sleds from the garage and waited near the door for her mother to return. She couldn't just leave Sammy alone. 

The doorbell rang. Sora anxiously swung open the door to reveal her mother with her arms full of groceries. 

"Sora, could you help me a bit?" Her mother was struggling with keeping the bags in her arms. Sora grabbed a bag and walked it to the counter.

"Mom, I really need to hurry. Cara and I set a meeting time to go sledding. I'm late already."

"Well, I suppose as long as you don't stay out too late. Be home in time for dinner." 

"And mom, if you receive a gift from someone that has been distrustful to you or has done anything that might cause you to never want to see them again, should you keep the gift? Or just get rid of it?" Her mother paused for a moment before asking.

"And why are you asking this?" Sora thought for a minute.

"Um, well, I was just watching, something…on… T.V! Ya, on TV I was just wondering. It was just like this thing on um, arrest and trial! Ya, this one person was betrayed by someone that gave them this gift or… something… and that person murdered this one person and they were considering weather or not to keep it. See fits perfectly. I was just wondering."

Her mother just looked at her for a moment. 

"Hahu… I was just wondering." 

"Well, honey, that's kind of a two way street. It just depends on how much what that person did hurt the other person." 

"Okay, well, thanks mom, I've got to go." Sora grabbed the sleds and hurried out the door.

"Bye honey!"

Sora headed down the sidewalk. It was covered with a new two inches of fresh snow. All though this was going to be a good time she couldn't keep her mind off of what happened with Kyle. She never wanted to see him again. 

A/N;-) See. Isn't this one a lot better than the last one? Come on. This one is kind of short. The next one will probably be pretty long. Hope that you like it. P.S. Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K. and Kari will be in the next one. And maybe even Tai! Ja ne! Merry Christmas! Have a fun time!

Tigerlilly Tachenouchi *^_~*


End file.
